Caesar
by Caesarinn
Summary: Dia seperti Julius Caesar si divinum ingenium, sang genius ilahi… Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kai Sehun Kim Jongin Oh Sehun T


**_Caesar_**

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun ! Romance ! Absurditas yang hakiki_

 ** _Dia seperti Julius Caesar si divinum ingenium, sang genius ilahi…_**

…

…

…

_

Aku tak pernah seserius ini ketika berada dalam acara pers. Kantuk menyerang diantara _blist_ kamera yang memuakkan. Aku menguap pelan.

Media berlomba mencari berita. Para warta bersiap dengan jemari diatas keyboard buku elektroniknya, atau paling tidak pulpen dan kertas menjadi senjata.

Ocehan atas janji – janji diucapkan oleh para penguasa seolah mengobralnya. Dan kaum – kaum dibawahnya seolah percaya.

Aku tak pernah sesemangat ini untuk membuang waktuku mendengar orasi – orasi omong kosong atas kepalsuan.

Menjanjikan kesejahteraan karyawan diatas kesenangan pribadi. Sedikit banyak menyindir sang penguasa terdahulu atas kasus korupsi.

Dia Oh Sehun! Lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang menawan. Rahangnya tegas pun pembawaan pribadinya. Tengah mencanangkan rencana – rencana masa depan perusahaannya. Ia berusaha keras mengembalikan nama baik perusahaan atas kasus suap dari beberapa direksinya.

Tak mudah memang, tapi dari pidatonya, ia beberapa kali meminta maaf dan berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan kembali sebuah kepercayaan.

Masyarakat mengenalnya sebagai politikus yang handal. Sekelas orator – orator tersohor dalam kepiawaiannya bersastra -terbukti dari beberapa buku motivasi yang ditulisnya. Serta pandai dalam retorika. Ia adalah pembicara yang handal, mampu menarik hati pendengar atas pemikirannya.

Ia tak begitu peduli dengan keindahan kata – kata. Ia tipe orang yang langsung tembak sasaran dengan kesederhanaan. Menghindari kata – kata _insolens_ atau kata yang tak biasa hingga _inauditum_ atau kata asing.

Selama ini banyak orang awam mengenalnya sebagai diktator. Pengusaha gila kekuasaan. Kesimpulan didapat dari beberapa kasus korupsi yang dibeberkannya pada awak media. Tak tanggung – tanggung, bahkan pamannya sendiri dibeberkan aib atas tindak tak terpujinya. Ia orang yang dingin hati.

Julius Caesar. Seorang diktator gila kekuasaan yang terlintas ketika menelaah pribadinya. Oh Sehun sama halnya dengan Caesar.

Penemu kalender julian inipun dikenal juga sebagai pemikat wanita, bahkan tiap isteri para Raja ia kawini. Sehun, ia juga pemikat wanita. Wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani. Pembawaan tegas serta pribadinya yang memesona mampu memikat wanita manapun yang diliriknya. Salah satu alasan dia menjadi pengusaha muda yang terkenal. Muda, tampan dan mapan.

Ia ditakuti para pesaing karena keahliannya dalam strategi pasar. Managementnya begitu ampuh dalam menembus pasar modal multinasional. Tak ayal jika perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan rasaksa dengan segudang kelebihan. Dia pemimpin yang jenius.

Kesempurnaan seakan menyertainya. Pemimpin hebat dengan segala kelebihan. Ia cakap juga. Tak heran jika beberapa awak media menyebutnya sebagai _divinum ingenium_ , sang genius ilahi. Mengutip dari julukan seorang sejarawan klasik tersohor pada masanya, Cornelius Tacitus yang ia berikan pada sang Julius Caesar.

Tacitus bahkan menyebutkan bahwa Caesar merupakan seorang romawi yang langka. Dia begitu hebat dan sempurna. Ahli strategi juga perang, pun kepiawaiannya dalam bersastra.

Namun, pada kasus ini, orang – orang seperti Oh Sehun nampaknya bermunculan. Para intelektual dilahirkan dari berbagai macam latar belakang pendidikan. Dijaman modern ini sungguh mudah menemukan orang – orang yang menamai diri sebagai si jenius. Namun tak banyak yang dapat dipercaya mengingat alasan mereka adalah untuk bertahan hidup.

Dalam beberapa pernyataannya, Sehun bahkan berani secara terang – terangan menunjukkan cara korupsi para direksi, membeberkan beberapa keburukan sistematika perusahaannya, seolah tak peduli pasaran modalnya akan anjlok. Nada bicaranya tegas dan terkesan dingin penuh arogansi. Banyak yang tak menyukainya karena ini.

Namun, dimenit selanjutnya ia seakan berubah menjadi pemotivator handal. Cara penyampaiannya tidaklah menggebu layaknya para proklamator negri. Tapi kata – katanya membakar jiwa dan emosi, memacu adrenalin dengan rantaian kata mengejeknya. Ia mempunyai caranya.

Dalam salah satu kalimatnya ia menyatakan sebuah sindiran bahwa negara tak memerlukan orang – orang jenius yang tak dapat dipercaya, karena pada dasarnya kekuasaan telah bobrok oleh penyelewengan sejak pertama kali seorang pembohong menjabat.

Dia seolah munafik dan aku membencinya. Ia sama saja, pengobral kata.

Ia juga berkata bahwa butuh waktu bertahun untuknya berkaca. Menyadari otorisasi yang dimilikinya telah disalahgunakan. Sama halnya dengan Gaius Julius Caesar, ia melukiskan kesalahannya secara jelas dan gamblang. Menghianati kepercayaan yang didapatnya. Ia pernah melakukannya dan berbeda dari Caesar, Sehun mengakuinya didepan khalayak.

Ia berkata bahwa ia mendapat karma. Ia sepi dan sendiri ditengah arogansi yang dibangunnya. Tatapannya seolah bobrok akan kesalahan masa lalu. Ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia juga si jenius bodoh.

Aku tak lagi menatap lama – lama wajahnya yang tengah memerah memendam amarah. Mengetikkan beberapa bait kata yang kemudian akan kuolah menjadi bahan berita.

Membenarkan letak kacamata, dan aku memasang telinga. Mencoba mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang disampaikannya. Mengabaikan bahwa aku terpesona juga.

Sekian ribu _milisecon_ aku hanya fokus pada tulisanku. Mengabaikan bisik – bisik tetangga disebelah kanan dan kiriku. Membeku alih – alih terlonjak berlebihan dalam diri ketika namaku disebut dengan begitu nyaring.

"Kim Jongin!" Aku menatap sekitar. Memosisikan diri sebagai murid bodoh yang tak memerhatikan penjelasan guru didepan kelas. Kaku aku menatap kedepan. Mendapati seorang diktator didepan sana tengah melihatiku tajam.

Aku tak akan menyombong ketika seorang tersohor sepertinya mengenaliku. Justru aku merasa benci dan muak. Inginnya aku menghilang dari tempat ini, berlari pada masa roma dan ikut menyusun strategi berperang dengan sang Julius Caesar. Tapi tidak! Pilihan itu sama menakutkannya dengan hidup dijaman kebohongan dan kepalsuan ini.

Untuk beberapa ratus detik, aku hanya membola tak percaya. Aku sungguh benci ketika ia mengenaliku ditengah keramaian.

"Dia salah seorang korban dari kearogansianku!" Lanjutnya dan dia menunjukku.

Otomatis sorot kamera menyerangku. Sontak aku menutup wajah dengan lengan kaosku. Aku sedikit tak bersahabat dengan cahaya kamera langsung. _Astigmatisme_ sudah parah, dan mataku berdenyut nyeri.

"Berhenti mengambil gambarnya!" Suara baritonnya menggelegar dipenjuru aula. Menghentikan gerak _flash_ cahaya yang menggila. Sehun menghampiriku.

Ingin rasanya aku pergi dari tempat ini. Atau mungkin menyusun rencana akan aksi penamparan didepan awak media pada seorang pengusaha terkemuka. Aku masih merasa sakit hati.

Seolah Tuhan tak mendengar doaku pagi tadi. Memohon agar orang ini tak mengenaliku dan menghampiri. Tapi seolah takdir mempermainkan, dia justru menyebutku lalu memelukku didepan keramaian. Sontak aku membeku, ditengah cahaya kamera yang kembali menyerang. Dia menyembunyikanku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku terlena.

Para warta sibuk mencari – cari pulpen dan kertasnya, menyalakan alat perekam dan sebagian _audience_ bergemuruh hebat.

"Dia istriku yang telah kusakiti hatinya!" Lanjutnya. Sekali lagi membekukan pergerakanku. Dan sebaliknya, meriuhkan suasana oleh decak keterkejutan.

Setahun lamanya kami telah berpisah. Dia dengan segala arogansi, motivasi dan ambisinya mengabaikanku. Bahkan seolah tak peduli pada anak kami yang tiada ketika masih didalam perutku. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun telah beristri, aku melarangnya mempublikasi.

Oh Sehun dengan segala ambisi dan kepala batunya adalah suatu perpaduan sempurna untuk kandasnya jalinan cinta. Tak ada tanda tangan hitam diatas putih yang menyatakan kami benar – benar berpisah, tapi aku hanya memberinya somasi.

Jika ditanya apa aku membencinya? Ya, aku sangat membencinya. Dan apa aku masih mencintaiya? Sangat! Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Bahkan dibeberapa kasus aku sampai menyuruh salah seorang kuli tinta untuk memberinya bekal makan siang dengan dalih penggemar.

Aku masih menelpon ibunya untuk sekedar menyakan kabar. Larut sekali pernah datang kerumahnya hanya untuk memastikan dirinya istirahat, dan sekali saja mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen sialannya. Aku _hipokrit_. Hidup dalam kemunafikan.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Jongin! Dan maaf aku terlambat!" Lirihnya.

…

…

…

Dominasinya memikatku. Aku tak dapat berkutik lagi ketika Sehun tiba – tiba menyeretku dan membawaku kedalam sebuah ruang didalam auditorium.

Ia menciumku, mengecap bibirku penuh nafsu sarat akan rindu. Atau hanya aku yang terlalu besar kepala?

Dalam hati sungguh besar keinginanku untuk mencumbu.

Ia melumat bibirku penuh kehati – hatian. Begitu lembut penuh pesona. Sekali lagi aku terjatuh. Aku merindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kembalilah padaku! Aku seolah mati tanpamu!" Kata – katanya memikatku. Aku tahu! Dia pembicara ulung.

Kemudian kembali mencium bibirku. Aku terkejut berlebihan. Diam beberapa saat lalu aku membalasnya. Persetan, aku juga merindu.

Penggambaran pribadinya sebagai Julius Caesar. Sang diktator roma yang paling berjaya. Ambisinya begitu besar. Keahliannya begitu mengagumkan. Namun ia gila tahta, ia gila kekuasaan. Namun, Sehun berbeda, ia memikirkan sesama.

Aku menyebutnya sebagai seorang Caesar. Bukan Julius Caesar dengan segala kecongkaannya. Namun, Caesar yang berarti secara karakteristik, memiliki kemampuan berbicara yang baik, penuh semangat, mudah beradaptasi, menarik, penuh perhatian, mandiri, kritis terhadap diri maupun orang lain, lembut, baik dan pekerja keras. Dia sempurna!

Tapi manusia memang tak ada yang sempurna. Dia keras kepala. Ambisinya terlalu besar hingga cinta menjadi korban. Tapi bodohnya aku yang justru semakin jatuh dan terperosok dalam pesonanya hari demi hari. Aku tolol juga.

"Jongin! Kembalilah padaku! Aku masih sangat mencintaimu!" Dan aku tahu itu. Selama setahun aku tak benar – benar meninggalkannya, justru dengan kekanakannya aku malah menjadi penguntitnya.

Bahkan disuatu malam berkabut, Ibu Oh menelponku, mengabari bahwa Sehun tengah sakit. Aku berlari kerumahnya, merawatnya hingga terjaga semalam suntuk, ia mengigau menyebut namaku, menggumamkan kata beribu maaf dan cinta untukku, kemudian aku menghilang sebelum ia sadarkan diri keesokan hari. Aku pengecut!

Aku terus menunggunya, tapi seolah menggarami laut, ia tak kunjung datang padaku. Gengsinya sebesar gunung everest. Dan tibalah saat ini. Didepan media dia memohon maaf padaku. Memberitahu khalayak bahwa seolah akulah orang terpenting dihidupnya. Dia bahkan membahas soal keutuhan jiwa dalam setiap insan yang mencinta daripada menyebutnya sebagai belahan jiwa.

"Aku tak pandai meminta maaf, Jongin! Tolong ajarkan aku caranya! Aku membutuhkanmu!" Ia mengusap sisian wajahku. Sekali lagi aku terjerat. Bukan hanya dia, aku juga membutuhkannya. Kami sudah terikat dan sama – sama saling membutuhkan. Arogansi tak bisa dibalas dengan arogansi pula. Karena batu yang keras sekalipun dapat berlubang oleh air.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun! Sejak lama!" Kataku seraya menatap manik matanya. Ia sungguh memesona.

"Aku… "

"Bercintalah denganku! Aku juga membutuhkanmu!" Lisanku berkata, hingga akhirnya mengantarkan kami bergumul diatas sofa panjang didalam ruangan. Kami bercinta menyalurkan syahwat sarat kerinduan. Semudah itu aku memaafkannya, aku mengaguminya dan aku begitu dibutakan oleh cintanya.

…

…

 __fin__

_

 _Apa ini Tuhaaaannnn??? :0_

 _Semua ide absurd ini bermula dari aku yang secara idiotnya iseng - iseng cari arti nama pribadi XD_

 _aku kemudian teringat dengan salah satu tokoh Roma bernama Julius Caesar._

 _Seorang diktator berambisi besar, pandai, pemikat wanita dan gila kekuasaan..._

 _duuuhhh yang terakhir jangan sampe ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _tapi aku juga menemukan arti lain. Caesar berarti rambut panjang dalam bahasa latin, dan dalam bahasa karakteristik adalah seperti yang tersebut diatas XD_

 _dduuuhhh boleh dong ya aku narsis XD_

 _meskipun arti asli menjurus pada bedah sesar. Yap! aku lahir sesar XD_

 _udahlah ya cuap - cuap gak pentingnya XD_

 _duh, semoga suka pada ff yang kembali absurd ini (emang pernah gak absurd?) wkwkwkwk_

 _(Best Regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
